


Wings Of Rebellion

by AGiantNerd



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira and Arsene love each other because self love, Akira is a ghost AU, Akira lives in Inaba, Angst, Arsene and Akira fused, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have plans for this fic.....plans.....;), I know that sounds weird but in context it is not, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Smut, No spoilers for Royal!, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sorta vent? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Akira died when he met Shido but his persona Arsene struck up a deal so he may live again.(No Spoilers for Royal)(The ships with the Persona's are mainly in the background. Akechi and Akira will be focused on.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Loki, Arsene/Kurusu Akira, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Wings Of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> You decided to read this? You are in for a ride. Hope you enjoy!

Akira Kurusu didn’t have much going for him in life. He had decent grades, a good household, and wasn’t broke nor rich. He was bullied most of the time because it was so easy to make him cry, but at this point he didn’t mind. His life was pretty bland to him and barely anything happens in Inaba. Or at least that is what he thought.

He was walking home from a friends house when it happened.

A woman's scream rang out while a man was yelling on the top of his lungs to “Get in the car!”. 

Like any sane person Akira went to see what was happening.

What he saw terrified him.

There was a man and a woman. The man was trying to force the woman into a car while she struggled, begging for anyone to come save her.

Everyone stayed inside.

Akira felt furious and walked up to the two, “Let go of her!” he hissed.

“Tch, now look at what you have done! Get in the car!” the man growled to the woman who was still resisting.

“Sir. She doesn’t want to!” Akira stated.

The man turn towards him. “Shut up you brat! You know what? I had it from here with ya!”

The man did something that no one in their position would expect.

He whipped out a gun.

“Listen sir!” Akira raised his hands up, “I-im sorry! Can we please calm down and have an-”

“Shut up.” The man hissed as he pointed the gun to Akira’s head.

The woman looked with fear in her eyes, “Shido no!”

The man fired.

Akira felt tears pool in his eyes as his head ached in pain.

It hurts. 

It hurts so bad.

‘Stop. Please. It hurts.’ was the last thoughts he had.

His hand trembles as tears fell down his cheeks. 

He collapsed to the floor with a thud.

“Damn brat, you got my clothes dirty…” Shido muttered under his breath, before smiling.

“Now, I would recommend that you get in the damn car. Understand?” He asked, turning to face the woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in Inaba anymore. Instead he was in a purple bluish jail cell, his right leg chained to a metal ball.

He walked towards the front of the jail cell and saw nothing but pitch blackness.

That was until a blue flame began to appear in the distance.

It began to morph into a creature Akira had never seen before.

It had sharp claws and it’s smile was made of flames.

“I am thou, thou art I. I come from the sea of thine’s soul. I am the pillager of twilight! Arsene!”

Akira for some reason felt oddly calm about this figure, like he could trust it with his life.

Arsene looked at him and the fire in his eyes seemed to have dimmed, “It is a shame of what has happened to you.” his flame smile became a frown.

“What happened to me?” Akira looked down in confusion before being hit with a swarm of memories. Tears began to pool in his eyes.

“I...I died….” he muttered before looking back up to Arsene who only nodded.

“Yes you have, but I can help you.” Arsene regained his smile.

Akira tilted his head, “How?”

“I can morph into a body that your soul can control with ease, but it will have a few consequences…” He stuck out his hand.

“Hmm, better than being dead I suppose.” Akira smiled as he reached out his hand to shake Arsene’s.

The whole area around them became a bright blue as Akira and Arsene began to merge with each other. 

~~~~~~~~~

Akira opened his eyes to find himself staring at the stars, he got up slowly, feeling his head ache with terrible pain.

“Hhhnnnggg….” he groaned as he began to stretch his body out. He walked forward a bit to realize that he wasn’t feeling the ground beneath his feet. In fact it felt like he was walking on air.

He began to move away a bit, testing to see if he could begin to at least 

Finally his senses seemed to be rejoining his body, as his feet began to feel the ground below him and his ears became full with the sounds of sirens, his eyes finally allowed him to see the lights from behind them flashing on the street ahead.

He turned around to face the scene before him.

His body was laying on the ground, bleeding from the top of his head. People were crowded around his corpse whispering and mumbling about him. Some where even taking photo’s. 

The worst part was seeing his parents crying their eyes out, begging surrounding officers to let them see him.

Two detectives seemed to be analyzing him for clues about about what could have brought this on.

“Naoto, do you have any idea of what happened?” A man with a silver bowl cut asked a female detective.

“Not a clue, who ever this was made sure to clean up.” Naoto nodded to the man with the bowl cut. 

Akira felt his breath fasten as he began slowly making his way from the scene, dipping into an alleyway. 

He was dead. He died trying to save someone. He couldn’t have been useful. Now that innocent woman might be in danger and-

“Akira, calm down.” Arsene’s voice rang in his head.

Akira tried to slow his breaths as tears once again had to pool in his eyes.

He lift up his hands to wipe away the tears but that is when he realized. 

His whole body was transparent and his hands had claws on them.

“What the-!” Akira shouted before his hands flew towards his mouth.

“Do not be alarmed. This is only temporarily till I can manifest enough power to make a see-able body.” Arsene explained.

Akira did a light nod before looking at his hands again.

“Did you move them towards my mouth?” He asked and he nodded, “Yes. I can even talk through your body.”

Akira on purposely moved his hands to his mouth again and sucked in a breath, “Warn a guy next time, will ya?”

He felt Arsene nod in his head as he got up and left the alleyway he was in.

He walked by some store windows and decided to see if he could see himself in them. 

It was only then he realized how he fully looked.

Not only were his hands claws but he was wearing a red suit with a black tie. Near his mouth were little holes that you could see flames dancing in there. His hair, instead of being frizzy was smoothed back to look more fancy.

Well if there was one thing he was going to change it was the hair.

He moved his claws up and began messing with it until it returned to it’s full frizzy glory.

“So, is there anyone who could see me?” Akira asked Arsene, “Because I don’t want to be rude but if I saw myself I would freak the fuck out.”

Arsene in his head laughed at the statement, “Only persona users and shadows could see you my boy, which I doubt are nearby.”

“Persona users and shadows?” Akira muttered and he could feel Arsene roll his eyes.

“Oh yeah, you have no idea what those are. Let me explain, persona users are what you would have been if you didn’t die. I would have been your main persona and you would use me to kill shadows, which are basically humanity’s ugly side.” Arsene stated.

Akira nodded, “Huh, so I need to find a persona user! They could probably help me out!”

Arsene laughed, “Heh, good luck with that!” 

Akira sighed and turned around to go...somewhere, he guessed.

What he wasn’t expecting was to see the silver bowl cut man and Naoto standing behind him. Clearly looking at him.


End file.
